ZSF2/Skills
Zombie Survival Fight Round 2 System: Skills All skills are ranked from a 1-5 scale (-, =, +, ++, *) of general usefulness, - usually being skills with few uses and being very specialized to a particular task, while a * skill is able to do many many things under a whole category. While * skills are stronger, they are also much harder to increase the bonus of. Inventing Skills Any skills that aren't on this list must first be approved by a GM. An approved new skill gets 5 free levels when first unlocked- given after the paid-for level(s) is/are taken into account. After the first three skills that a character invents, they no longer receive the bonus levels for inventing new skills. Synergy In many cases, when you do something in the game, you will have levels in more than one skill that is relevant to that action. When this happens, only the highest bonus is applied directly. Other relevant skills can give a bonus through synergy, which is expressed by one half of the full skill bonus, rounded down. For example, if you have 3 levels in Guns and 4 levels in Pistols, your accuracy modifier with handguns would be +5- 4 from Pistols, and 1 from Guns' synergy. Skill Tags Each skill is tagged with a character(letter) for easy reference on how that skill is handled in some situations. The first tag labled in a skill is the Tag that takes priority for training purposes. If a skill can used more then 1 skill for training purposes, only the skill accoceated with the main tag may be used. *'A'ttribute: For skills that can be self-trained even if you do not have at least a +1 bonus in them. *'E'nergy/Mana: For skills that are magical in origin. **No skill is the main skill for training these. **Learning, Training, and Insight may all synergize with any skill tagged with these. **Elements may synergize their two closest elements. **Skills tagged first with these may add your magical appitude to the training roll (All Elements/10) *'H'indered: For skills where training is possible, but a hindered and hard process. The skill needs three times the successes per skill level in order to improve. *'I'nherent: For skills that describe a part of you, are not trainable under normal circumstances and are restricted from being buyable with out GM-permission. **Can not be trained. *'M'ental: For skills that are mostly an aspect of the mind. **Learning is the main skill for training these. **Insight may synergize with any skill tagged with these. *'P'hysical: For skills that are mostly an aspect of the body. **Training is the main skill for training these. *'R'estricted: For skills that can not be earned without some prerequisite. *'S'piritual: For skills that are mostly an aspect of one's spirit and their gathered experinces. **Insight is the main skill for training these. **Learning and Training may synergize with any skill tagged with these. *'T'ool Needed: For skills that require some item to be able to even be used. **Learning is the main skill to training these. **Training and Insight may synergizes with any skill tagged with these. *'^'Special Edition: This marks a skill that is an advanced unlockable version of the original.. if you are good friends with who has it. Skill List Attributes *'Agility(+):' P:A Dodge and Running - How fast you are. *'Athletics(+):' P:A Dodge and Acrobatics - How well balanced and coordinated you are. **'Climb(=):' P:M Skill at climbing **'Swim(=):' P:M Skill at moving in the water. **'Free-running(=):' P:M Running and Acrobatics - Skill at speed and coordination for the sake of movement. ~ Note: Does not add to Defense ***'Jumping(-):' P Just don't be thinking you're mario now. *'Charisma(*):' S:MA Force of personality. Boosts Leadership skills used on others.. **'Intimidation(+):' M:P Trying to use fear on your enemies to unfocus them or make them do what you want. **'Persuasion(+):' M Trying to use reason to make others do what you want *'Endurance(++):' P:A Let's you ignore a penalty up to your level in this skill, Synergy with Lethality Resistance. Also used when resisting effects of poison/weather/drugs/etc. **'Cold Tolerance(=): 'P Being able to withstand severely cold tempatures with less ill effects. **'Heat Tolerance(=):' P Being able to withstand severely hot tempatures with less ill effects. **''' Tolerance(=): P:MT You are more Tolerant of this kind of substance for good and bad. You get 1/3rd of this skill less benefits, but you may ignore half this skill in penalties and even use this skill in any resist or overdose rolls made. **'Illness Resistance(=, ++ if Zombie Virus): 'P:I You are more resistant to illness, and may use this skill when using checks to try to resist and recover from illness. Half the skill also counts as Endurance for the purpose of ignoring penalties gained from illness. The Zombie Virus version counts as a seperate skill. **'''Stamina(+): P:M You are able to resist this skill in fatigue freely, as well as recovering from fatigue 1 point per day per 3 points in this skill in additional to normal recovery. ***'Body Control(^+):' [P:MR] Power over body via practice and meditation, a skill that allows synergy with endurance/willpower-related effects as well as letting you attempt to control your heart rate and other body functions. *'Learning(*):' M:A Your ability to pick up new things and general level of aptitude. **'Training(*):' M:P You have learned how to and become accustomed to training your body physically and know how to safely and most efficiently train yourself. **'Teaching(++):' M You are skilled at teaching others what you know. Acts as a main skill for teaching, and synergizes with the skill for the max limit you can teach to. A good teacher can teach a student to be better then themselves. **'Reading(+):' M You're a capable reader and can gain a lot from reading a good book. Adds to reading books when using them to self train. 1/5th of the skill adds to a book's max teachable successes. *'Perception(++):' M:PA Your awareness of your surroundings. **'Sight(+):' M:P Strength and skill of your eyes and vision **'Hearing(+):' M:P How attuned your ears and hearing are. **'Scent(+):' M:P Your sense of smell and ability to pick up information from it (Special: Humans start off with -15 if they take this skill but do not suffer from a negative in it) **'Intuition(+):' M:PS Following and relying on a gut instinct from the clues your body subconsciously picks up and compiles. **'Tracking(+):' M Following after something that has passed the area before by what they leave behind. *'Precision(+):' M:AP Your ability to keep things steady and your aim to the point: - 1/3rd of this skill is subtracted from a Ranged weapon's lethality rating. *'Strength(+):' P:A Your physical strength, used when forcing things down or anything else that requires raw power. - 1/3rd of this skill is subtracted from a Melee weapon's lethality rating. *'Willpower(++):' S:MA You're power and endurance of mind, used when resisting effects of lack of sleep or purely-mental effects. Synergy with Endurance with Poison/drugs/etc. **'Morale(+):' M Your courage, to resist effects of depression or fear or other negative emotions. ***'Phobia Conditioning(=)': M You have built up a tolerance to your fear through forcing yourself against it, it's still always there, but you've gained control. Combat *'Archery(+):' T:MP Your ability to wield a bow and arrow. *'Armor Training(+):' P:MT Reduces penalties from armor equal to skill level, Synergy to Defense when in armor. *'Firearms(*):' T:MP Skill for all firearms. **'Rapid Fire(++):' T:MP Your ability to fire Speed 3 guns with the "Auto Fire" Ability. **'Rifles(++):' T:MP Your ability with a Long-Range Rifle ***'Hunting Rifles(+):' T:MP Your skill with a simple rifle made to hunt game, and now the walking dead. ***'Sniper Rifles(+):' T:MP Rifles made to do anything from killing people to killing tanks, now for killing undead people and zombie-tanks. **'Assault Weapons(++)': T:MP Your ability with SMGS, assault rifles, and shotguns. ***'Assault Rifles(+):' T:MP Nothing like a good spread of cover fire. ***'Shotguns(+):' T:MP Your ability with a boomstick. **'Pistols(+):' T:MP Your ability with one handed fire arms. ***'Ocelot Style(^+):' T:MP^ Your ability with one handed firearms and fancy shooting (Skill/3 Cover Tolerance, Bullet Rebound). ***'Magnums(=):' T:MP Your ability with higher caliber one handed fire arms. ***'Range Pistols(=):' T:MP You prefer more common small caliber pistols, reliable and easy to use. *'Improvisation(*):' P:MT You can make effective use of something not even meant to be a weapon! **'Tools Training(+):' P:MT Your ability in using ordinary mechanics tools for combat purposes. *'Melee(*):' P:MT Skill for all attacks done in melee. **'Axes(+)': P:MT One of the simplest of weapons, a lever and a wedge. Great for chopping things apart if usualy a bit unwieldly. **'Blades(++):' P:MT Weapons that cut and slash open their targets. ***'Knives(+):' P:MT Who needs old weapons? Knives are everywhere and quick! ***'Swords(+):' P:MT You specialize in just the longer of blades. **'Blunt(++):' P:MT You prefer weapons that have quite the impact. ***'Hammers(+):' P:MT Nothing like concentrated force at the end of a lever, you're good at getting a strong punch through armor with these weapons. ***'Staffs/Sticks(+):' P:MT You specialize in using a stick held with both hands for a balance of offense and defense. **'Pole Arms(++):' P:MT You know how to use a weapon with a good reach to gain the advantage. ***'Spear(+):' P:MT You use the humble spear, a staple weapon of simpleness along side versatility. **'Whips(+):' P:MT You can use a whip with tricks and combat. *'One-Handed Weapons(*):' P:MT Training with weapons meant to be used mainly with a single hand. **'Light Weapons Training(++):' P:MT Training with Light easily concealed weapons. (Size 1 and Smaller) *'Shield Training(+):' P:MT Reduces penalties from shields equal to skill level, Synergy to Defense with a shield. **'Offensive Shield Training(+):' P:MT Your ability in using your shield as a weapon. Synergy to reducing shield penalties. *'Throwing Weapons(++):' P:MT Aim and skill with weapons made to be thrown. *'Two-Handed Weapons(*):' P:MT Training with weapons meant to be used mainly with both hands. **'Shock Trooper(^*):' P:MT^ Training with heavy two handed weapons that are meant to shock and awe. +Skill% to AoE of two handed weapons Unarmed Each unarmed combat style has synergy or bonuses with one~three other things when ever it's the primary form being used that round. Rules for unarmed combat *'Brute Force(+):' P:M Stacks with Strength for attacks / Fists treated as Medium weapons(-5 heavier wounds, -1 Speed) / no synergy with weapons *'Close Quarters Combat(+):' P:M Synergy with One handed melee weapons / Can Grapple *'Eskrima(++):' P:M Synergy with One-Handed melee weapons / Synergy with dodge from melee weapons **'Gun-Fu(^++):' [P:MR] Synergy with One-Handed weapons / Synergy with Dodge *'Jeet Kune Do(+):' P:M Counter rate is reduced by 1/2 Skill Level / Can Grapple *'Melee Swiftness(++):' P:M Synergy with Melee dodge / Synergy with Light melee weapons / Synergy with Stealth **'Black Ops Training(^++):' [P:MR] Synergy with Dodge / Synergy with Light weapons / Synergy with Stealth/Freerunning **'Ninjutsu(^++):' [P:MR] Synergy with Dodge / Synergy with Light weapons / Synergy with Stealth/Disguise *'Wild Strike(+):' P:M Full bonus to natural attacks and synergy with weapons modeled after them. *'Wrestling(+):' P:M Full Bonus with Grapple / Stacks with Strength bonus for Wrestling holds *'Jīngshén Zhàndòu (Spiritual Combat)(++): 'P:MSR Additional Non lethal damage to called shots / Synenergy with Channeled Attacks *'Jujutsu(++):' P:M synergy against Melee weapons when using any speed 3+ attack, Full Bonus with Grapple *'Bushinryu(++):' P:M synergy with mobility rolls; can grapple Leadership Command Skills: Passive Bonus to Group *'Coordinator(++)' M Working on teamwork overall to bring fluidity to group actions to overcome obstructions and keep people moving. Boosts Mobility and Athletic Skill Checks. *'Field Vision(++)': M:P Awareness of one's surroundings and ability to covertly send this information across a group. Boosts Perception or Stealth. *'Foreman(++):' M Keeping work efficiently spread out amongst a group to improve productivity. Boosts Building Construction and Deconstruction. *'Logistics(++):' M Ability to evaluate the environment. Boosts Environmental Rolls or reduces Environmental Penalties. *'Motivate(++):' M:S To inspire people even in unsettling situations. Boosts Morale and Mental Defense. *'Tactics(++):' M The ability to lead in a fight. Boosts Offense or Reflexive Defense. Assist Skills: -1 Speed to own turn to boost 1 other. *'Falconry(+):' M You know how to direct a trained-bird for multiple purposes. Increases accuracy and perception. *'Shotgun Navigation():' Taking back seat driving more productively, you spot ahead for obstacles and help aid the driver where possible; Boosts driving checks. *'Spotting(+)': M:P You are good at aiding other's in their shots. 1/3rd Bonus to someone's Long-Range attack, reduces Range penalty and increases attack accuracy. Constructive *'Alcohol Distilling(+):' T:M Creating alcohol from its base components. *'Ammunition(+):' T:M Creating and Converting Ammunition. *'Barricades(+): 'T:M You're talented at building defenses from spare materials. *'Butchering(+):' T:MP Knowing how to take a dead animal and harvest meat and pelts and other usable materials from them. *'Carpentry(+):' T:M Your skill at wood-working in to useful stuff, or fixing things made of wood. **'Woodcarving(=): 'T:MP Carving wood with just a knife or some simple tools in to things might be a pastime of yours. *'Cooking(+):' T:M Making food more morale-filling and safer to eat, or even healthier and tastier. *'Deconstruction(++):' T:M You're talented at breaking constructed items into their base components *'Demolitions(+):' T:M You know how to make explosives effectively. *'Electronics(+):' T:M You can create and fix electronics with the right supplies. **'Computers(=):' M:T Being able to access advanced functions or program on computers in general. ***'Retro Computers(-): 'M:T You are proficient with computers that predate the 90's *'Firearms(+):' M:T Fixing and assembling firearms. *'First Aid(++):' T:M Your ability to bandage and care for wounds. **'Animal Care(+):' T:M The ability to care for non-humanoids with medical skills. **'Medicine(+):' T:M Knowledge and skill of application of medicine, as well as the creation of it. **'Herbalism(+):' T:M Knowledge and skill for use of various natural ingredients useful in first aid and/or medicine. ***'RE Special(^+):' T:^ Just like the games! You may mix one additional effect beyond the normal limit to a compound mixure containing at least two "Coloured" Herbs **'Surgery(+):' M:T Skill at more complex and time consuming work on internal body damage. *'Fletching(+):' T:M Skill in crafting arrows from base materials *'Gardening(+):' M:T Skill in planting, caring for, and harvesting plants. *'General Repair(++):' T:M A skill for knowing something wrong and figuring out how to fix most broken or damage things, though not create them from scratch. **'Duct Taping(+):' T:M For knowing the best use of this all purpose repair tape. ***'Duct Tape Affinity(^+): 'T:M^ A force that binds the universe, it has both a dark and light side.. and you are a master in it's use and things made of it. Synergizes with any item given the "Duct Tape'd" Mod. *'General Armor(++)' T:M You know how to design something that's protective when worn over someone. *'Handle Animal(+):' M You know how to handle an train animals as well as basic information about them. *'Improvised Crafting(*):' T:M Sometimes you just need to tape this and that together... or fix something with some gum. **'Improvised Weapon Crafting(++): 'T:M Why build when you can destroy? Or build to destroy? *'Ingenuity(++):' S:M You are a creative person who is good at figuring something out by using many different possibilities. Synergy for creation of new things or creative thinking. *'Mechanics(++):' T:M Working with machines and other mechanical things **'Jury-Rigging(++):' T:M Working with what works to make the parts that don't working at the possible stability of the whole, when it needs to be done. **'Clockwork(+):' T:M Working with things that use a number of gears and parts for a steady movement like time keeping. **'Motors(+):' T:M You know how a motor works and can do general tasks of upkeep, repair, and even upgrade on one. **'Waterworks(+):' T:M The basic principles of water flow and piping fall under this skill. **'Tinkering(+):' T:M Good when you're just trying to see how something works or when putting something together from it's base parts *'Metal-Smithing(++):' T:MP Working metal in to useful equipment. *'Sewing(+):' T:MP You can create or just fix pieces of clothing. *'Trap Setting(+):' T:M Creating and hiding a mechanism or simply setting a bucket atop a door filled with water, your call. Knowledge Knowledge skills (Except General knowledge) can usually synergize with other skills when using the relevant knowledge skill. You are allowed to make knowledge skills to ask GM's questions about how something works, but may only reroll such checks after 1 week and/or after gaining 1 new skill point in a relevant knowledge skill. General *'General(*):' M Knowledge of general trivial basic things of the world, Synergiezes when making pure Knowledge checks of other Knowledge skills. *'Mercantile(+):' M The handling and pricing of goods, you know how rare and valuable something is and how to buy and sell effectively. Science *'Astronomy(+):' M You know the stars of the night sky well enough that you may even be able to tell the time and location of yourself, and maybe predict astrological events. *'Biology(++):' M You're knowledgeable in how life works and the many things about life. **'Anatomy(++):' M Your knowledge of the human body. Synergizes with skills that reduce lethality against human targets. **'Genetics(+):' M' '''Knowledge of DNA and genetics. *'Botany():' **'Horticulture(+): M Knowledge of various plants and how to care and use them. *'''Chemistry(++): M You have knowledge that can be used when you are applying many chemicals, and know about the chemicals and the table of elements in general. **'Biochemistry(+):'M Your chemistry expertise falls under chemicals that can be found in life or life like things, usually carbon based. *'Mathematics(++):' M Numbers and Symbols and Bras oh my! *'Metaphysics(*):' *'Physics(*):' **'Projectile Physics(^*):' [M:R] You understand the dynamics of aerial motion very well. Synergies with ranged defense, as well as making projectile ammunition. **'Aerodynamics(+):' M You have a strong understanding of how things react when in flight or falling. **'Hydrodynamics(+):' M Knowledge of how liquids flow as well as some general things about water. *'Technology(++):' M Knowledge of modern technology. **'Engineering(++):' M Your knowledge and understanding about how engineering works. Social *'Astrology(=):' *'History():' **'Culture(=):' M Your knowledge about Culture may provide insights with things from the culture in question. *'Zombie(++):' M You have studied or learned about the current zombie infestation and now understand more on how they act under various situations as well as their strengths and weaknesses. Synergizes with skills that reduce lethality against zombie targets. Recreational *'Acting(+):' P:M You can act out parts different from who you actually are. *'Art(*):' T:MS You have an artistic mind. **'Paint Cans/Spray Paint(=):' T:M Your art is often found on trains and building walls using whole cans of paint on large "canvas" **'Photography(=):' M:T Being able to capture a single moment of life and making it art is your forte. **'Sketching/Drawing(=):' T:M Pen and paper aren't just for writing, but pictures too. *'Dance(+):' P:MS You are well coordinated and good at moving your body to the rhythm of song. *'Fishing(+):' M:P You know how to catch fish for both food and recreation, as well as the basics of how to prepare them. *'Hairstyling (=):' T:MP You are skilled in the art of hair, whether it be cutting it, shaping it or styling it. *'Meditation(+): 'M:S Ability to relax and focus. *'Music(++):' M:PS You carry a rhythm in your mind and a beat in your step. **'Category(+):' P:MT You know some general usage of a collection of instruments. ***'Instrument(=):' P:MT Picking up a/n instrument lets you liven up the atmosphere. **'Singing(+):' P:MS Your skill with creating music by voice alone. *'Skateboarding(+):' P:MT Shred those streets! Synergizes with some things involving skateboards in general as well. *'Tricks(++):' M:P Various purely recreational "tricks" from those done with cards to other amusing things. *'Video Games(=):' M:PT You are great at playing video games, what good will that do you now? **'Tetris(-): 'M:PT Go for the high score! Survival *'Disguise(+):' M:P You are good at making yourself look like something or someone you are not and fooling others in to thinking so. *'Escape Artist(+):' P Ability to escape grapples and binds. *'Hunting(+): 'M Ability to efficently kill wild animals as well as basic butchering and stealth knowledge. Synergizes with skills that reduce lethality against game animal targets. *'Lockpicking(=):' M:PT Ability to open locks with simple tools. *'Looting(++):' M:P Ability to find supplies **'Scrounging(^++):' M:P^ Specializing in finding supplies that are easy to miss and may have been left behind, or making the most of anything that could possibly still be around from before. +1 to Loot Quality of whatever place you're looting, even if it was at 0 **'Foraging(+):' M:P You're good at gathering things naturally found in, well, nature. Such as food or plants. *'Pack Rat(+):' P:M You are used to collecting and carrying many items at once, Synergy to ignoring the penalties of heavy equipment as well as carrying more stuff *'Sleight of Hand(+):' M:P You are quick of hand and can perform tricks and illusions relying on just your hands, such as pickpocketing. *'Stealth(+):' M:P Ability to avoid detection from others. Agility syns for being able to make quicker movements to not be seen. **'Traceless(^+):' [M:SPR] You leave almost no traces of your presence, physically or even other methods of detection or other media's such as temperament and hacking. Uniques (Rare) *'Cybernetics(*+): '[I:PR] Your body has been improved by some technological means. synergizes with lethal resist, increases the DC of medical checks on you by the Skill level, but knowledge: technology can be synergized with said checks done on you... *'Fortune(*):' [S:R] You're just /lucky/ at things, synergies with highly luck dependent things (like looting or dodging) and applies fully to things that rely totally on luck (like dodging unaware) *'Mimic/Conman(*):' [M:SR] You are able to mimic other people and temporarily copy their skills and temporarily memorize basics. Can be used on any non purely physical skill as long as it is not restricted spiritual, or * ranked as well. Mimic up to the lower of either Mimic or the copied skill for Successes+1 Hours. Costs 5 Stamina per use (Skill has half skill level in stamina of it's own use each day) *'Mutate(*+):' [I:PR] Freaky things are going on with you. You don't know why, or how, but it's changing you. synergizes with lethal resist. Increases the DC of medical checks on you by the skill level, but a related knowledge skill can be synergized with said checks done on you... *'Personal Space(+): '[S:MPR] You know how your own body works, allowing you to treat your own wounds and train more effectively on your own. *'Protagonist(Z):' [S:HMPR] You have a natural gift at...well, just about anything and everything, allowing you to do anything you set your mind to. *'Shapeshifter(*+):' [E:SHMPR] You are able to shapeshift and take on other forms in a limited selection, each with it's own strengths. Vehicles *'Driving(++):' T:M Basic driving skill for common vehicles. **'Back to the Fu(ck)ture(^++):' T:M^ Rolling a nat 88 gives you a +50 Bonus. **'Automatic(+):' T:M Your better with an automatic transmission, doesn't matter what has it. **'Heavy(+):' T:M Good with really heavy vehicles, including some types of armored vehicles on wheels. **'Light(+):' T:M Good with lightweight vehicles. **'Medium(+):' T:M Skilled in vehicles with some more weight on them like small or medium trucks or larger cars **'Shift Stick(+):' T:M You drive your cars best when you control the gears. **'Trucks(+):' T:M You love to drive your truck. ***'Oliver Brand Truck-Fu(^++):' T:M From the Truck-Fu master himself, Works on Bikes and Trucks, +Skill % AoE to attacks made in vehicles *'Motorcycles(+):' T:M You're a king with just two wheels on the road. *'Cycling(+): 'P:MT Your ability in riding a vehicle run by pedaling. *'Pilot(*):' T:M you're great in flying through the skys in some aerial vehicle **'Helicopter(++):' T:M ROFLROFLROFL **'Plane(++):' T:M You have the training and skill to fly planes. ***'Biplane(+):' T:M lol? *'Sailing(++)': T:M It's like drving, but with boats! *'Tank(++):' T:M The Monster of the ground, you have the training that allows you to drive or command a crew to drive tanks and their ilk. *'Mobile Walkers(*):' T:SR Wrong game damn it. Magic Cannot be taken at character creation except in special circumstances. For more information on magic, visit it's own page here. Elements Each Element is it's own skill, but elements of the same tier share the same growth rate and tags as follows: *'Mana(*):' E:AMSR Collecting and controlling ambient mana to suppliment your own. (Note: Counts as an attribute in all ways except it's restricted level, and thus can not be trained from +0) *'Tier 1: Nature(++):' E:MSR Your skill in magic of a basic nature over matter. *'Tier 2: Energy(*):' E:MSR Your skill in magic of energy and emotional state. *'Tier 3: Universal(*):' E:MSR Your skill in magic that effects the fundimentals of the universe. *'Tier 4: Fate(*+):' E:MSR Your skill in magic that effects people's state of life. *'Tier 5: Divine(*+): 'E:MSR The raw ability to create or distroy. Psi-Techs Informational stuff here. *'Autophagy(++):' E:M Allows someone to 'consume' their own cells to produce energy in place of food. *'Control(*):' E:M Allows one to control specific targets in their reach and either stun or issue commands. *'Empathy(*): 'E:SM By having a strong grasp of other's emotions, one can read or influence them. *'Insight(*):' E:M Allows you to try to gain a moment of insight to some problem. **'Inspiration(^*):' E:M^ Allows you to try to gain a moment of insight to some problem and apply it to your...'crafting'...process. This applies to Improvised crafting skills in addition to the regular Knowledge checks provided by Insight. *'Precognition(*): 'E:SM Adds a bonus to checks trying to predict the future or avoiding something bad. *'Psychometry(++):' E:SM The ability to see the past of something, particularly moments of strong emotional imprinting. *'Telekinesis(++):' E:M Allows metaphysical lifting of people or objects. *'Telepathy(+):' E:M Can send telepathic messages to others *'Teleport(*):' E:M Allows someone to move instantly from one point to another. Disciplines *'Channeling(*):' E:SMP Synergy with channeling magic in to something (Weapon attacks/healing) *'Enchantment(++):' E:SM Synergy with enchanting an item to make it more effective. *'Illusions(++):' E:SM Magic specialized in fooling one's senses and making things that are false but seem real Category:System